Rocket Power: Grand Rescue
Rocket Power: Grand Rescue was an upcoming Adventure/Drama fan fic by 2091riveraisrael, who began work on the novel in August 12th, of 2015, and was incredibly known as not only the second Rocket Power based fanfic of the newly established Rocket Power Era, but a sequel to Storm Power! after recieving a grand total of about seven positvie reviews on Fanfiction.net. Taking place one month after the first novel, the story is currently in development, but four chapters had already been completed and our published on Fanfiction.net. 2091riveraisrael devised that Grand Rescue would be the longest fanfiction ever developed in The PROJECT Corporation's history, but the current number of chapters and limits to the word count still remain unknown. The story as of 2017 consists of over 11 chapters in total, after a one year hiatus from 2091riveraisrael with the 12th one already underdevelopment. ''Cast 'Main Cast' *'Otto Rocket''' *'Sammy Dullard' *'Reggie Rocket' *'Maurice Rodriguez' 'Minor Cast' *'Raymundo Rocket' (Appears in Chapter One, while complimenting on Otto and Reggie's arguing, and asks Reggie and Sam to conduct a favor, while Otto and Twister are out, he disappears along with Tito after returning home from the Shore Shack...) *'Tito Makani' (Appears in Chapter One, disappears along side Raymundo from an unknown perpetrator...) *'Paula Dullard:' (Mentioned by Samuel Dullard in Chapters two and three, but is never seen...) *'Raoul & Sandy Rodriguez:' (Are mentioned by Twister, in Chapter One, and Two, but are never seen...) *'The Soldier' (This unidentified American soldier, makes an appearance in Chapter four, he is the one who fought the monster first with his men at Rock Bay, before he was defeated, and gave both Otto and Twister the task, into retrieving his friend's military tag from the Ruined Basin. He makes a cameo appearance in Chapter five, where he is shown fixing the bridge as Otto and Twister had wanted him too...) *'The Gambler' (The unnamed gambler, made a cameo appearance in Chapter four, where he is seen inside the Coliseum to the left of the soldier, he then had a role in Chapter five, where he mentioned that he lost his pants, due to the soldier's defeat against the monster in the mountains, but kindly asks Sam to head over to the mysterious Island in order to retrieve crystals, while at the same time prove, to the town that the Island indeed has a gate which leads down to an underwater structure, he appears again in Chapter Six, where he tells Reggie about Sam's disappearance, and at the end of the chapter where he awards Sam with both Oceanic Power Cores...) ''Plotline ''The parents of the kids have disappeared, and no one knows what happened to them. Team Rocket despite being young children, agree to go out and look for them. The group set out on a journey Northbound in order to find their parents, with only a map to guide them. Can they succeed to rescue their parents before it is too late? Or will they never see them again? ''Trivia'' Category:Creations of 2015 Category:Rocket Power Era Category:Fan Fics Category:Works created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Novels Category:Novels created by 2091riveraisrael